


JeanMarco Oneshots

by Cool_Username46



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Major character death in first chapter, Smut, Transferring from WattPad, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Username46/pseuds/Cool_Username46
Summary: Sad, smutty, or just heartwarming. Jean X Marco from Attack On Titan.Warning: Yaoi, sadness, possible/promised smut in future chapters, feels





	1. Kiss It All Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small one-shot based off of the song "Kiss It All Better" by He Is We
> 
> The first three chapters are 1-2 years old so they are not the best, but the chapters after that are pretty heavily edited and I have been working on them for a long time, so they are a lot better in my opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!! Okay, I'm really sorry. Inspiration is evil 'kay? Warning: The death of our favorite smol freckled bean... and Eren I guess, serious feels, tears

Jean's POV:

"Marco! Marco, everything is going to be okay! That's what you told me right? Everything's going to get better baby. Please, keep your eyes open!" I yelled as Marco laid in my arms, limp and weak.

"Jean," Marco coughed "Please help me. I'm not ready to go." He spoke softly and raised his arm, wiping my cheek with his thumb. "Kiss it all better Jean. Like you do when I get a cut." He smiled at the memory.

I choked on a sob and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "I'm so sorry Marco. I should've saved you."

"It's not your fault Jean. You didn't know this would happen." He choked and coughed up splatters of blood as Jean raised his eyes and saw the gun laying on the pavement.

"I'm going to avenge you, Marco. No matter what it takes." I said moving his hair back as blood trailed from his mouth and nose.

Marco nodded before slowly closing his eyes and whispering "You didn't know." I held him closer as his arms fell with his chest.

I gently set him down and picked up the gun before holding it to my chest "I'll get them back for this Marco. I'll avenge you tonight, the best way I could think of."

I put the gun in my pocket and loosened my shirt so it was hardly noticeable in my cargo pants. I looked around and followed the path that the bastard took into the woods and towards the city. I found him in the clearing before the crowd and pulled out my gun. 'One single shot and he can be as dead as my heart.' He aimed the gun at his back towards his heart and shot. The crowd dispersed quickly as a wicked smile grew on my face "I did it!! Marco! did you see that?!" I shouted with a laugh as people rushed to his side and others got on the phone. I threw the gun to the side and rushed to the guy as the crowd ran from me. I picked him up by the collar and smiled "You Bastard!!! This is what you deserve you piece of trash!!" I yelled inches from his face I let go and watched him drop to the floor before a police officer started dragging me off and pushing me into the car.

~A couple of days later~

I laid down on my bed in my new cell as the days before played over in my mind endlessly. I put my arms over my head as my eyes drifted closed, hearing his voice echo loudly replaying 'Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault Jean, You didn't know. You didn't know.' I quietly started singing "Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me."

 

"Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault love, you didn't know. You didn't know"

"Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me."


	2. 6 Month-aversery present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For their 6 month anniversary, Marco has planned a full night of activities. The only problem? Jean coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!!!!  
> You've been warned. I'll warn again when it's about to start though.
> 
> Okay, I'm not the best at writing smut so I have no idea how this is going to turn out. Sorry if it sucks dick

Everyday AU  
Marco's POV:

'Jean should be home soon and I really need everywhere looking nice.' I thought as I vacuumed under the rug under the table. This is the last thing I need to do before getting myself ready. We've been dating for 6 months now and we've never really done anything because I've been nervous but today, I want to surprise him. I put the vacuum in the closet and I rush to my room, I had a vase of Stargazer Lilies that I got from work a couple days ago and a tuxedo in my closet. I quickly got the tuxedo on and set the lilies on the kitchen counter. 'Any minute now.' I thought as I put the wine out.

~10 minutes later~

"Any second now Marco. Just be patient." I said to myself as I sat on a bar stool at the island.

~20 minutes later~

"There must just be a lot of traffic today." I sighed

~Another 10 minutes~

"Maybe he's working late?" I said scrolling through our messages

~Another 20 minutes~

"WHAT JERK IS AN HOUR LATE TO HIS BOYFRIENDS' HOUSE ON THEIR 6 MONTH-AVERSARY AND HALF ANNIVERSARY?!" I yelled to myself as I paced around the room "HOW DARE HE STAND ME UP!" I kick the couch and hold my foot before just sitting down "Why?"

~15 minutes later~ 

I was asleep on the couch when I felt a cold wind wash over me.

Jean's POV:

I loosen my tie as I walk in the door "Sorry I'm late babe. Whoa, Did my boss visit you or something? Why's it so cle-" I saw Marco passed out on the couch in a tux 'Shit, what day is it?' I pulled my calendar up on my phone and saw it "April 16th: another happy month with freckle face" I groaned and peeked into the kitchen. My favorite flowers in a clear, expensive looking vase and a bottle of Pinot Noir red wine. 'Damn he went all out for a six month-aversary.' The oven timer buzzed so I turned it off and looked in the oven, grilled salmon. I sighed and pulled it out, putting in on the counter then turning the oven off. I peeked into the living room and saw him curling up adorably 'awww, I have to wake him up though.' I walk over to him and nudge his shoulder "Babe, time to wake up." He stirred as I smirked and blew on his ear as hand lay on his waist. He groaned and rolled over, wearing a slight blush. I huff and pinch his nose before he jolted up, gasping as he glared at me. "I'm in trouble huh." I say 

"Hell yeah you are."He said before gasping "How long was I asleep?! The salmon!" He ran into the kitchen and I followed behind him.

"Does me saving dinner make up for it?" I ask, trying to get out of a lecture

"Not even close but thanks." He sighed "okay, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME WAITING LIKE YOU DID?!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LATE YOU ARE AND HOW MUCH I PLANNED FOR THIS? THIS ISN'T JUST ANOTHER MONTH-AVERSARY TO ME BUT IT'S THE HALF WAY MARK TO OUR FIRST ANNIVERSARY! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING AT ALL TO YOU?! I REALLY WANTED THIS TO BE SPECI-" I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately as he huffed then gave in, kissing back before I slowly pulled away. "You need to stop doing that while I'm talking." He said quietly. 

"I know you love it. I'm really sorry for being late babe. Bertolt was coming in late and I had to fill in for him. I didn't know he'd be an hour late. it didn't help that Eren had to stay late too because Reiner was late. I'm pretty sure they're dating too." I said, trying to distract him.

"I don't care about your work drama. I want it to just be us tonight" He said hugging me tightly as I smiled "So, what did you get me?" He perked up like an adorable puppy. wait... shit.

"Let's... Wait until after dinner for my present." I laughed awkwardly

"You forgot didn't you?" He asked, looking really annoyed.

"It's been a long week. but, I can still get you something and I will, just not right now." 

"Mmhm sure." He said before pulling away from me and making two plates of dinner.

"I'm really sorry Marco. I swear I won't forget next time." I begged

"It really feels like I've heard that before... oh yeah, from last month." He said, clearly more pissed than he was last month

"I still got you something didn't I?"

"Yes, and I will always treasure the office pin you got me two weeks after." He said sarcastically as he shoved a plate of smoked salmon to my chest.

"No sides?" I asked surprised

"Make your own freaking sides." He said pouring himself a glass of wine and heading over to the table. Only he could be this mad and still not cuss. I sighed and poured myself a glass silently before sitting across from him at the table. 'You really fucked up this time Jean.'

We both ate as the tension in the room settled between us, the only sound being from the ac or me pouring more wine in my glass. Even a sharpened butcher knife would have trouble cutting through the uncomfortable tension and silence between us. He stood up and brought both of our plates and glasses into the kitchen and he started cleaning them before setting them in the dishwasher. I came up behind him and hugged his waist "I'm really sorry babe." I whispered in his ear.

"I forgive you," Marco spoke softly

"Really?" I asked seriously, studying him as he turned around and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Yeah. There's no point in staying mad at you on a day we're supposed to be celebrating us being together." He said with a smile.

"Happy Month-aversary Marco."

"Happy Month-aversary Jean. So, it's after dinner. Where's my 'present'?" He said with a smile

"Would you accept me as a present?" I whispered in his ear as my hands caressed his hips.

(AN: Last smut warning)

Marco shuddered and pressed against me, nodding. "Tell me if you want to stop. I don't want to force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with." I spoke clearly as he nodded.

"I won't tell you to stop. I've been wanting this for a while now." Marco chuckled. I looked at Marco in surprise before smiling and kissing him. I rested my hands on the small of his back as he tangled his fingers in my hair, lightly pulling. I let out a soft moan before he flipped our positions and pushed me against the counter. I let out a surprised grunt as he slowly pulls away, smirking at me. "Surprised?" Marco asked with a look of lust. I'm left speechless and find myself just nodding as he chuckles a bit. Marco cupped my face and kissed me passionately, slowly trailing his hands down, undoing my tie and unbuttoning my shirt on the way. I gasp as he moved his kisses from my jaw to neck and further down as he fiddles with my belt. "You said that you'd be my present, I'm going to enjoy it to my full extent." He mumbled before licking over my right nipple.

"M-Marco, I'm not a girl." I stutter as he teases my nipples.

"I'm aware of that. I wouldn't be like this with you if you were a girl." He said as he yanked my belt from my belt loops and popped open my button. He trailed open mouth kisses down my abdomen then pulled my zipper down with his teeth. I leaned back against the counter and held the edge of it as Marco slowly pulled my slacks down. I quickly stepped out of them and kicked them aside as Marco shimmied his suit jacket off and removed his bow tie before unbuttoning the top button. I looked down and gazed at Marco being on his knees in front of me, possibly the hottest sight ever. He massaged the bulge in my underwear as he laid gentle and teasing kisses over the thin fabric. My breath shuddered and he pulled my boxers down far enough where they were hugging my lower thighs. He looked up at me hopefully and smiled when I nodded down at him. Within a matter of seconds, he took my member into his mouth and started bobbing his head as I tangled a hand in his hair. He managed to slow down when he was at my tip and made sure to swipe his tongue over my slit. I was a moaning mess as he worked me like a professional, it was alarming, but I was too far gone to care. I held a fistful of his hair as I climbed further towards my climax, he got the hint and let go with a pop before transitioning to just licking and sucking my tip. I groaned loudly and threw my head back as I came over his tongue. He swallowed it with ease and used a nearby hand towel to wipe his mouth. I leaned against the counter and tried to stop my knees from shaking while he stood up and cleared his throat, smirking at me.

I looked up at him curiously "Marco, you want me to help you out?" He merely just chuckled.

(AN: The smut is over now guys, sorry)

"I appreciate the offer but you're probably tired and you still have work tomorrow. Plus, I'd rather just brush my teeth right now." He smirked and picked his suit jacket and bow tie up before walking to his room.

I sighed and just looked around me before getting dressed again. 'Did my boyfriend just blow me like a champ, actually swallow it, then refuse my offer to return the action?' I thought as I stumbled over to the guest room and just plopped down on the bed, falling asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1703 words holy shit. It's not completely edited because it's currently 2 AM and I'm tired. I'm working on a third part already so I have no idea when that's coming out of the closet. School sucks so I'll probably be writing even less sadly but ehhhhh whatever.  
> 


	3. The Things We Used To Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad story about Jean and Marco's breakup based on the song "The Things We Used To Share" by Thomas Sanders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another emotional one that showcases how I'm trash for Thomas Sanders.

Jean's POV:

I trudged into my apartment before slamming the door behind me and sliding down it before curling up in the fetal position. Marco and I broke up around a week ago and I just came back from hanging out with all of our friends. Marco and I seemed to stay on the opposite sides of the room and there was obviously tension between everyone. Marco finally came over to me before I left and asked for the stuff he left over here and I told him he could keep anything I left there. I finally wiped my eyes and stood up before getting a box from the recycling pile I had. I started going around my apartment and collecting the traces he had left.

I started in the kitchen and got his apron that was folded in a drawer next to some oven mitts I've had since I lived with my mom. I smiled warmly at the memory of Marco grabbing a tray of pastries out of the oven before placing the tray on the counter and grabbing my face before kissing me. I rubbed the material of the oven mitts before sighing and putting them in the box. I also grabbed a Halloween plate he left at my house when we threw the Halloween party last year.

I left the kitchen and went into the living room before sitting in front of the movie rack I had. I grabbed the movies that belonged to him and my hand stopped on the movie "Attack Of The Sabretooth" as I chuckled a bit. This was such an awful movie that Marco and I had a drinking game for it. We would take a drink every time we would cringe at the special effects. We were pretty wasted by the end. I got it out of the rack and put it in the box.

I wandered to my room and got some of his clothes and a stuffed animal he got me. I went through my dresser and picked up a small journal I kept with pictures of us and notes. I looked through the pictures and I felt tears well up in my eyes. We looked so happy. We looked like we belonged next to each other like two puzzle pieces. I read over some of the notes I had written down as the pictures sat to the side. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I read over what I wrote after our first date almost three years ago. I look for the corresponding picture but I couldn't find it until I finally remembered, it's in my wallet. I grabbed my wallet and got the picture of us out from behind my driver's license and ID. A sob racked at my body as I held the picture close. It was a simple picture of us sharing a milkshake at a '50s themed ice cream shop that was near the high school we went to. I remember going there for our anniversaries, soon enough being the oldest ones there since it was the after school hang out for the high schoolers. I remember planning to propose to him there. I'm still going to go there tomorrow and order the chocolate milkshake we always got.

My thoughts got interrupted by the doorbell buzz going through the apartment. I go to the door and wipe my eyes before opening it and finding Connie and Sasha. "Oh, h-hey guys." He said, my nose stuffy from crying.

"Hey uh... This is awkward but, we're here to collect Marco's stuff." Sasha said nervously.

"What? I thought he was coming personally." I said, growing a bit panicky.

"He was going to but he didn't want to bother you. Do you have everything?" Connie asked, sorrow picking at his voice.

"Y-yeah, hold on." I head to my room and put the picture from our first date on top of everything before closing the box. I brought it out and handed it to them. "There's everything," I said, unconscious to the fact that I now had rivers of tears running down my face.

"I'll go take this to the car," Sasha said, quickly excusing herself from the situation.

"Jean, you okay dude?" Connie asked, rubbing my shoulder. I nodded before I started shaking my head and breaking down in front of him.

"What am I going to do Connie?! He was everything to me and now everything I see reminds me of him. I can't get him off my mind!" I sob, falling to my knees.

Connie crouched down to my level and sighed "In all honesty? I have no idea what to do. I haven't even had a relationship half as long as yours and Marco's. You guys are both my friends and now it feels like everyone has picked a side. Just know that I'm with you Jean, no matter what. Also, Marco is just as broken as you are."

"R-really?" I asked, sniffling and looking up at him.

"Completely. He's distraught over all this." Connie said, rubbing my head.

I cracked a smile as I pushed his hand away. "Alright alright, I feel a little better I guess. Kind of."

"That's good. I gotta go now before Sasha drives off without me but I'll text you. Just, don't do anything too stupid." He said, chuckling at the last bit.

"I won't. Have fun." I wave and he waved back before closing the door and leaving. I sighed and planted myself on my couch before leaning back. "You can keep the things we shared, but what did you do with my heart, Marco?"

Marco's POV:

I sat in the car and waited for Sasha and Connie to come back out. Just being outside Jean's apartment feels wrong now. I feel like Jean should be in the passengers' seat and that we should just be talking about nothing in particular until he finally goes into the apartment complex. I sighed and relaxed until I saw Sasha come back with a box. "Treasure achieved Marco." She said with a smile.

I smiled back "Thank you, Sasha. Do you mind if I have some time alone as I look at what's inside?" I asked.

"Oh, of course, go ahead." She said, putting the box in the passengers' seat and going back into the building. I opened the box and looked at everything. From the picture from our first date to the movies to my apron and the plate I thought I lost. A wave of sorrow rushed over me as I saw it all and took it all in. This is it... This is everything that Jean wanted me to keep. I smiled at the ridiculously cheesy thriller and felt my heartstrings seem to break at the fact that even though it was his and a gift from his mom, he wanted me to have it. I wiped my eyes as my thumbs traced over the floral oven mitts that he must've wanted me to have since I bake more than he does. I hugged the stuffed animal I got for him and let tears fall onto it. I held the picture and smiled at the memory. It was our Senior year and it was right after school that he asked me to go there with him before I got on the school bus. I remember when we ordered the milkshake, the waiter charged us for one milkshake and gave us two straws. I sniffled and dried my eyes before putting everything back in the box and putting it in the back seat right in time for Sasha and Connie to back to car and pile in. They had their conversation while my mind wandered to one thought; What did you do to my heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I'm sorry. This is all just more late night inspiration. This didn't really turn out how I wanted it to but oh well. Sorry if it's crap. I haven't really used my summer appropriately in terms of anything really. I really should've written more.


	4. Sleepover Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jean's birthday, he throws a small 18th birthday party that only Marco, Mikasa, Armin, and Eren show up to. Since Marco drove himself to the party, he sleeps over after drinking and they play a game of Never Have I Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing the drinking age the same it is in Germany, the setting for Attack On Titan.  
> OOF my writing has improved a lot since the last chapter.

Jean POV:

I finally decided to celebrate my birthday for the first time since I was 13, and Marco is the only one to show up. sure, he was the only one I was really looking forward to but I thought there'd be others so I don't get as flustered or freaked out around him. He's currently smiling and helping my mom cook our homemade pizza, wearing my sisters' frilly apron saying 'Kiss the chef, f*ck the second in command' which my aunt made for her since she always helps my mom cook. THIS IS NOT HELPING!! I'm sat in the dining room playing with the ribbon on Marco's present to me while they're laughing and my mom wiped some marinara sauce from his cheek. 'I could be doing that.' My mom looked over at me while I'm jealous seething "Jean sweety, do you want to help? You can wear your cooking t-shirt." My aunt also made me a dark blue t-shirt that said 'Forget the second in command, F*ck the bartender' since only my family knew I was bi except for my dad.

"I'm not wearing my t-shirt. I can make drinks though." I said standing up and Marco looked over.

"Oh Marco, do your parents allow you to drink with others?" My mom asked softly.

Marco let out a soft chuckle as he blushed a bit "They allow me but I've never actually drunk before." I smiled slightly 'why the fuck does he have to be so cute?'

"Well, if you're comfortable, Jean can make awesome drinks. alcoholic and not so you can just ask him if you want something."

"Wait, Jean makes them?" Marco asked

"Yeah. I have been since I was 15. I just started making alcoholic ones when I was 16 when I drink them. Mom doesn't allow me to drink away from home though." Jean said before his mom smeared sauce on his nose.

"Shush. I only have that rule because I know how you are when tipsy. Which brings me to this, be careful tonight and don't overdo it like last time." She said as her voice turned from playful to serious. I have an awesome and really laid back family, excluding my radically catholic, abusive, uninvolved, homophobic, transphobic, and racist dad. Other than him, we're a really chill family. Last time was kind of a mess though because I lost count of how much I had and my body reacts late when drinking so I hadn't noticed I reached my point until it was already too late.

"What's he like when tipsy?" Marco asked with a chuckle. I glared at my mom and gave her the 'I swear to god if you tell him' look.

"He gets really giggly and even more talkative than normal. Kind of like a drunk girl." My mom said with a small chuckle. She left out the part 'He also gets really sexual and has to lock himself in his room until he calms down and sobers up' thankfully. Which is why she told me to be careful tonight because if Marco drinks, he's spending the night and will probably want to stay in my room. I'd rather not ruin our friendship by scaring him away with my libido. Oh yeah, he doesn't know I'm bi either. I'm pretty sure he's straight too. A guy having a crush on his straight guy friend, way to be unoriginal.

"Sounds fun," Marco said as the door slammed open.

"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!!" A voice rang from the front walkway.

"Eren, I told you to knock." A more feminine voice said. Great.

"Eren? Mikasa?" Marco asked looking towards the doorway

"And Armin" A smaller voice piped up.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked with an annoyed groan.

"To make your eighteenth birthday worth remembering, and by the looks of it, your party needs us here," Eren said, leaning against the hot oven before jumping away with a hiss. "Damn that's hot."

"Probably because it's on dipshit. You weren't invited Eren." I growled before my mom hit me upside the head with an oven mitt "hey!"

"Welcome in you three, make yourselves at home and ignore Mr. loner over here. There's soda in the fridge and snacks on the table for you guys to enjoy." My mom said with a smile.

Marco leaned over the counter to me. "How do they know where you live if you didn't invite them? I doubt you randomly texted them the address."

I sighed "I invited Armin because he's a tolerable person and Mikasa so I could add the girl count to the party plus try to get her a bit tipsy and see what happens. I didn't realize they'd bring a plus one."

"You should have guessed. Those three are always together." Marco sighed with a giggle. 'God he's adorable'. "I guess now is as good of a time as ever to start the drinks."

"Did freckle face here say drinks? Maybe this party won't be as lame as I thought it would be horse face." Eren said, laughing obnoxiously.

"Eren, you're not supposed to drink. You tend to get even more bad-tempered." Mikasa said, fixing her scarf.

"I don't need you watching over me Mikasa." Eren scoffed

"Eren, is it? You should listen to those watching out for you so you don't hurt yourself or others." My mom chimed in, tucking her light brown hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Mrs.Kirstein," Mikasa said.

"I'll start on the drinks. Mikasa, do you want anything?" I asked, walking to the small bar we had in our dining room.

"A simple wine spritzer would be nice," Mikasa said, sitting at the table.

"Armin, do you want anything?" I asked while getting the wine and a Sprite from the fridge.

"N-no thank you. I'm the designated driver." He said before Marco handed him a soda.

"Marco, you want anything?" I handed Mikasa her drink and wiped down the bar counter real quick.

"I'll have what the bartender is having." He smiled and I smiled back as I made two RumChata Mudslides, my favorite drink.

"Jean sweetie, is that really what you're starting him off with?" My mom asked cautiously.

"It's alright mom, it's a nice introduction to alcoholic drinks," I said as I handed him the drink. We all made jokes and had fun as my mom served the pizza and joked with us. I got tipsy fairly quickly so I started cutting myself off as Mikasa and Marco looked unfazed by the five drinks they've already had. Mikasa started going to heavier drinks at the same time Marco did and they both stayed about equal in the number of drinks. It came down to the time that everyone sang Happy Birthday and it was fairly evident that Mikasa and Marco were both fairly drunk now. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren all had to leave after the cake was served and eaten then my mom went to bed after reminding Marco that he'll be staying the night. "Alright, we should get to bed Marco," I said, patting his back as he giggled at nothing.

"What? You're not having more to drink? Come on, it's your party~" he slurred, laughing with a heavy blush.

"No, I'm not. Come on, let's go lay down." I tried helping him up.

"I'm not sleeping unless you drink with me some more." He slurred, poking my chest weakly.

"Alright alright, I'll have one more drink," I said and chuckled as he cheered. I poured him and I a drink that's probably stronger than I should drink. He smiled and pretty much chugged it before I finished half of mine. I feel myself getting dizzier as I giggled a bit. "Okay, now, let's get to bed."

"Fine." He pouted, stumbling behind me as I led him to the guest bedroom.

"You'll be staying here Marco. I'm just in the next room over if you need anything." I said, patting him on the shoulder as I opened the door. 

"Aww but I wanna stay with you Jean. Come on, the night is still young. We can play games or somethin'" He said, slurring a lot of the words.

"Mmmm fine. Let's go to my room then." I said, closing the door and going into my room as he cheered and laughed behind me. "Shhh we gotta be quiet," I mumbled

He nodded and went into my room before sitting in my desk chair "Oh-oh-oh, we should play never have I ever." He said excitedly.

"Alright alright." We both held up ten fingers as Marco continued to laugh adorably. "I'll go first, never have I ever played in the marching band."

"Oh, you cheat." He giggled, putting one of his fingers down. This should be easy. He stayed silent in thought before yelling "Never have I ever played a ball sport!"

"Oh piss off." I laughed. "Never have I ever auditioned for a school play," I said with a smile

"That's not true Jean, we auditioned for The Jungle Book together in middle school!" He said, putting down a finger. He's right, neither of us got a callback but we did audition together. I huffed and put down one of my fingers. "Alright, never have I ever had a crush on a girl." 

I looked at him surprised "You've never had a crush?"

"Not on a girl." He said, shifting in the chair.

"So what? You've had a crush on a guy before?"

"Well yeah. Is that a problem?" He asked, his expression falling as we held eye contact.

"No, but like, it would've been nice to know prior."

"I didn't think it was really important to announce." He shrugged. The tension now was suffocatingly tense. "You haven't put a finger down Jean."

"Oh, yeah." I swallowed and put a finger down. "Never have I ever dated a guy."

"How much dating are we talking about and how recent?"

"Uhh, middle school on?" I said with a shrug before he nodded and put a finger down. "Wait, you dated a guy while I knew you?! And I didn't know?"

"Yeah? I mean, it wasn't anything much. We just sat together in Mr. Zachary's class and occasionally held hands. Um, never have I ever uh... hmmm... I can't think of anything." He said with a laugh.

"Come on, there has to be other shit you haven't done." 

"Well, of course, there is but I can't think of anything you've done that I haven't done."

"It's not like we do everything together."

"OH! oh-oh-oh, I got one! Never have I ever copied test answers off of someone."

I rolled my eyes and put a finger down. "That's not fair, I copied the answers from you."

"Yes, but I didn't need to copy the answers from anyone."

"Alright smart ass, Never have I ever had someone copy off of me."

"You can't do that! You just reversed mine!"

"I don't see a rule book here saying that I can't."

He scoffed and put a finger down. "Alright, never have I ever not known that one of my closest friends was queer."

I put down a finger "You seem awfully confident in that fact."

"I am confident so I hope so."

"Alright smartass, what's my sexuality?"

"You're bisexual or at least bicurious."

I stared at him surprised "How the fuck did you know that? Did my mom tell you?"

He giggled "Of course not, I was just able to tell by small things whenever we're alone. It's nothing obvious though if you're worried about coming out."

"What small things? I'm genuinely curious." 

"Like, you're always super close to me and I've heard you rant about how some of the guys on the football team were bullying Armin and calling him gay slurs and all that. At first, I thought it was because you knew that I was but you just seemed way too invested in it for that to be the only reason. It's nothing bad, just some small things."

"Wow... I guess I never saw it like that."

"I've also heard you rant about the double standards between how girl best friends are and how guy best friends are."

"Yeah because two close girls aren't accused of being gay but if two guys even hold hands then they must be gay!" I explained as Marco laughed beside me.

"Don't turn meninist on me dude."

"I'm not but like, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Can you really still get upset though considering that everyone is a little gay? I mean, I'm a big gay, but even so, our friendship is pretty gay."

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty bi. But like, even straight guys are allowed to have this kind of friendship."

"They just have to be more comfortable with their sexuality, which they obviously aren't."

"We should've had this conversation forever ago."

"Yeah, but how comfortable were you with your sexuality?"

"Shut up dude, not everyone is brave enough to come out in fucking middle school."

"I never really came out dude. I just started dating who I was into. I didn't see it as anything weird because I wasn't raised in a stiffy household."

"True. Now that I think about it, I haven't been to your place in what seems like forever. We should have our next sleepover there."

"I know. Mom says she misses you by the way."

"Tell her I said 'ditto' when you go home tomorrow after school."

"Talking about school, what time is it?"

"Uhh," I pulled my phone from my pocket and checked the time 2:34 am "Shit man, it's 2:30."

"We need to get some sleep dude," he said laughing. "Do you still have the pair of pajama pants I left here a little bit ago?"

"Yeah," I said before going towards my room and pulling his pair of pants from the bottom drawer of my dresser before heading back where he was sitting on the bed in his boxers. I tossed his pants towards him with a chuckle. "I'll be in my room a'ight? Do you need anything else?"

"Is my spare charger still in here too?"

"Yeah, It should be under the pillow."

"Comfy. You should bring your stuff and sleep in here with me dude."

"That's kinda gay my dude," I said with a chuckle.

"Not if you're comfortable with your sexuality." 

"Touche. Alright, I'll go get my stuff." 

"Nice. I'll be in here trying to sleep." I shook my head with a chuckle before going to get my blanket and a pillow from my room and bringing them into the guest room. I made myself a makeshift bed on the floor before Marco looked down and spoke up. "I meant for you to join me on the bed up here, not make yourself suffer."

"Is there enough room up there?"

"Uh yeah. It's a queen sized bed, there's plenty of room."

I tossed my pillow up there before standing up and setting up my blanket beside Marco. I took my shirt and pants off before climbing under my blanket, leaving our blankets as the only barrier between us. "g'night Marco," I said rolling onto my side facing away from him.

I felt him curl up against my back and mumble a soft "night." I smiled and let my eyes drift closed. He may not know about my crush, or he might, I'm not sure. But no matter what happens, I don't think anything will ever change. Even if my feelings stay unrequited, I love how we are now, even without the title.


	5. Flower Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower Shop AU  
> After Jean gets in a car accident, he feels the need to send some passive aggressive flowers to congratulate the other for becoming an uncle. With the help of Marco in his flower shop, he gets the message across and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so much more recent and edited than the other chapters, my god. At least it's clear how much my writing has improved over the year it's been since I've published the third chapter.

Marco's POV:

I was arranging an ordered bouquet when the bell above the door rang and a very angry looking man stomped towards the counter and slammed a twenty on the counter. "Uh, how may I help you today?" I voiced nervously, setting the flowers down.

"How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?" He said, leaning against the counter.

"Well, I could prepare a bouquet with flowers that symbolize the phrase."

"That'd be awesome. Could I get a letter with that?"

"Of course, what would you like it to say?" I said, grabbing a card and a pen to write it down.

"I accept your apology for wrecking my car because you were in a rush. Have these flowers on me to congratulate you on being a new uncle."

I was very confused while writing but decided not to press and ask questions. "Alright. Would you like to pick out the tissue paper?"

"Yes please." He said with a smile before I nodded and went to the back to get a few pieces of tissue paper to show him.

"Is there a time you would like the bouquet to be done by?" I asked as I handed him the tissue paper.

"Uh, no time in specific but you know, as soon as you can." He said, looking at the tissue paper before picking one.

"No problem," I took the tissue paper and put the chosen one aside before grabbing rolls of ribbon. "Is there a specific ribbon you would like?"

"Oh, no thank you, any is fine."

"Your total is $19.95. Can you fill out this form of contact so I can get back to you when your bouquet is done?" I said, taking the twenty and putting it in the register and pulling out his change. He placed the nickel in the tip jar before filling out the form as I went to the back and collected the flowers for the bouquet. Peony, Foxglove, Meadowsweet, Yellow Carnations, and Orange Lilies. I brought the flowers out and measured them all before cutting the unnecessary ends of the flowers. I looked up and saw that the man was outside, under the awning as the rain beat down on the concrete and asphalt. I stepped out from behind the counter and opened the door, catching his attention. "You're welcome to stay in here until the rain stops. I only have one other bouquet order so yours will get done pretty fast."

"Oh, yeah, thank you." He said as we both stepped inside together. He sat down on the bench beside the door as I turned on the store stereo and continued working on the bouquet a previous customer had ordered. I heard him start to sing along as I tapped the beat with my foot as I wrapped the flowers in foil and placing them in a store vase on the counter. "So... Bodt Flowers? Is it a family business?" I heard him speak up.

"A beginning of one but yeah. My grandma bought it when I was little and I kind of grew up watching her and grew an interest in it myself." I said with a small blush.

"That's cute. My dad wants me to get involved in his company but... I'm not all that supportive of it."

"Well I can't pay much, but I'm looking for some help here if you're looking for work."

He smiled with a chuckle. "Do I need an application?"

"Can you list a reason I shouldn't hire you?"

"Probably my temper? I don't get along well with idiots."

I chuckled "Then you can handle flower care while I handle the customers."

"I don't know much about flowers."

"I'm always willing to teach. Hold on, I need to call someone real quick." I got the first contact form from the small pile and dialed the number on the store phone before leaving a message. "Hello Ms.Braus, this is Marco Bodt from Bodt Flowers. I'm calling to let you know that your bouquet is finished and ready to be picked up whenever you're ready. If you have any questions, you can reach back at this number between 8 am and 5 pm Monday through Friday. Hope to see you soon." I said before hanging up and directing my attention back on... I don't think I personally got his name. "I'm sorry, I don't think I ever got your name."

"Jean Kirschtein. And I guess you're Marco Bodt?" He said, pointing at my name tag.

"Yep. Jean, it's French right?"

"Yes! Thank you, here I thought everyone was ignorant to accented names." He said laughing with a sense of dramatic flair.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly inspired this bouquet?" I asked, leaning forward, against the counter.

"Oh, some jackass rear-ended me while I was on my way to the store. His excuse was that he was on his way to the hospital where his sister was giving birth, but like, that doesn't cover your ass when your insurance is absolute shit. I've yet to get a call back and I'm out of a car until it comes back from repair which'll be who the fuck knows when. I can't even rent a car yet since I'm only 20. It's absolute jackshit ya know?"

"Yeah, I can see how obnoxious that must be. That explains the flowers pretty well too. Would knowing the meaning of the flowers help you feel better?" I asked with a mischievous smirk.

He smirks back "Judging by that look, I would love to know the meanings."

I grabbed the individual flowers as I explained them. "This flower is a Peony and signifies anger, which seems to fit your situation. Foxglove here represents insincerity which fits the misleading card that goes with it. Meadowsweet means uselessness. Yellow Carnations is the flower equivalent to "you have disappointed me." And Orange Lilies stands for hatred."

"Do you just know this off the top of your head?" he said, staring wide-eyed at me.

"Little bit, at least the more basic ones. I also have the meanings of the flowers under the name in the back so I recognized myself with them then and just kept it in mind."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, I'm predicting witchcraft. Good luck teaching me any of that because I can guarantee that I will not memorize the meanings like that."

"It's not really necessary, but when creating themed bouquets like yours, it's good to keep an eye on the meaning of the flowers you're arranging."

"I didn't know flowers could mean so much."

"Oh yeah, every kind of flower has a meaning. The Mayflower I have growing at the door means welcome because you know, that makes sense."

"This is really fascinating. So, when do I start?"

"Can you come in on Thursday at 7?" I asked, a bright smile adorning my face.

"Sounds like a plan. Save my bouquet until then?" He said after looking outside at the rain-soaked scenery

"Of course."

"Great. I have to get going if I want to get home before it starts raining again, but I'll see you on Thursday."

"Oh wait!" I rushed to the back and grabbed the scissors before snipping a newly bloomed Gardenia from their shrub and brought it to the front with a small vase and a small packet of 'flower food' before handing it to him. "It's uh, for good luck and joy. Plus, it's a very beautiful flower. Just as a welcome item to the store."

He smiled brightly and took the flower, vase, and packet. "Thanks, Marco, alright I really gotta go now, I'll see you in a couple of days."

"See you then!" I called as he waved and walked out the door. I watched him rush down the street before taking the paper he filled out and putting his phone number in my phone. I smiled and finished off the order I was working on when he came in with a single thought running through my head, 'Everything turning for the better now.'


End file.
